


Careful Help

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depression themed fluff, F/M, genuinely how i think Jumin would react, that is a thing apparently lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Jumin with a MC that gets incredibly depressed during the summer, to the point that she can't even move- > tumblr requestHe doesn't really understand what's going on. He's doing everything he can, but she is still unhappy?He's just going to have to keep trying then.





	Careful Help

He doesn't really know what's going on, because-

She's not usually like that?

Did anything happen, something bad he somehow hasn't heard of? He's 100% there for emotional support, but she needs to tell him what's wrong.

Can somebody please tell him what's wrong, because he's been asking around and even got Saeyoung to check, and as far as he can tell nothing is different?

When she eventually manages to tell him that it's just a thing that /happens/ with her, his initial reaction is just a somewhat understanding nod.

Ah, okay.

Well, on one hand he is relieved that apparently the way she's acting is normal for her, and that indeed nothing bad happened. For all he's known someone could've died, or hurt her in ways he doesn't want to imagine.

But on the other hand of course, if everything is technically fine, then why isn't she?

Bless his soul, he knows mental illness is a thing that's real, but he's never felt it himself so it just doesn't make sense to him? He's not trying to undermine her feelings of course, she's not the kind of person that'd fake anything in front of him, but he doesn't understand.

It's so nice outside, the sky is clear and it's warm, so why is she depressed now of all times?

He won't admit it, but he's really concerned when she won't even leave the bed for days. Might even call an unreasonably large amount of doctors just in case, not that they can do much either.

Eventually he just resorts to cuddling up with her, figuring that if she won't come out, he'll just stay there too. Sorry Jaehee, this man ain't coming to the office today.

And she better not feel bad about keeping him at home, because this is definitely his decision and no force in the world can change his mind.

Showers her with cuddles and kisses, nice words that nobody but her would ever hear from his mouth. He'll be damned if he can't make his own wife smile.

Brings in Elizabeth 3rd too, because how could anyone possibly be gloomy in her presence? See, Elizabeth wants you to cheer up too. The world's most precious cat is licking your face, is that helping?

He really is pretty clueless, but he's still doing his best and he definitely won't hesitate to throw in infinite amounts of money either.

Sure you can't get out of bed?

How about a weekend trip to the beach? Some remote private island?

Extravagant shopping trip and a fancy dinner?

Cat café?

He lists up literally everything he can think of, and if she doesn't want to walk he will literally get people to carry her. He'll carry her himself if he needs to!

Heck, bring the entire bed if she wants to stay in it. But they're going out to do something because she needs to get some good vibes in.

Of course he'll also get her professional help if she wants it, all the best psychologists or therapists he knows. If she wants to take meds that might help her he's all down too, because if you're unwell then it's a logical course of action to take medicine, right? Though if she doesn't want them he won't force her either, it's her body after all.

All he can do is suggest anything he can come up with that might help, but something's gotta work, right?

In the end he offers her to just talk, because maybe instead of trying to just make her happy through actions, she just needs someone to listen to her?

If there's something he's good at it's listening after all, even though emotions have never been his strong suit. He doesn't really need to understand her to believe her after all.

He knows she wouldn't lie to him about anything, she has no reason to. And especially not something like this.

He married her, and now if anything is wrong at all, he'll do anything in the world to try to fix it.

Or if he can't, he'll at least make it a little better.

Even if nothing helps, he'll be right by her side to support her through anything, because he knows she'd do the same for him and so much more.

Even like this there isn't a single person he'd rather have by his side for the rest of his life.

And if he can't make her feel better, the least he can do is at least let her know that, because even if she spends all summer just sleeping, he'll be right there when she wakes up.

If there is even a single thing that she needs, he'll see to it that she has it.

Because she's perfect, and nothing can ever change that.

So he wants her to feel like it too.


End file.
